Although progress in drug delivery using nanotechnology has been documented, several challenges remain, particularly with regard to tissue targeting and toxicity. Current delivery systems suffer from significant hindrances such as low targeting efficiency. A major reason for these drawbacks is that tissues have extracellular matrix.